Fear of fleeing
by nutterbutterhun
Summary: He couldn't remember how he got here...But he didn't think he cared...As long as he had somewhere to live he didn't care...Even if it broke him more than he already was.


Numb...Pain...That's all he felt, but how could one feel pain while numb?, he wasn't new to either of those, but this was different...Because...His brain was pounding against his skull but he didn't usually get headaches and his body was numb, after some struggle he managed to lift his eye lids that somehow gained 50 tons, he quickly came to the realization that he was surrounded in darkness, his arms were chained above his head and his legs were spread out in front of him, but he was to numb to move them "where the fuck am i?" he mumbled to no one, he didn't flinch when the sound of a door creaking open broke the silence, soft ligh-well light that was supposed to be soft but in reality disintegrated his retinas causing him to squeeze his eyes shut,

"soft" light filled the small basement lighting the room up a little bit, the light came from up some stairs, he let out a low groan and turned his head to the right, there was the sound of the door squeaking close with foot steps the light was gone and the foot steps stopped and then continued, they continued down the stairs across the room and stop in front of him, he opened his eyes again only to quickly close them seconds after as another light lit the room up, he turned with a groan "you fucking cunt, turn the damn light off!" he growled while not to opening his eyes for the light was utterly Painful to his eyes "shut up and open your eyes brat" came the deep voice of a male, groaning for the hundredth time he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ground for a while before turning his head to look up at the man who was just a blurry outline of a body, after a few seconds his vision cleared and the first thing he noticed were boxers...And that's it...Just boxers and pale skin... he stared for a while..Confused..

"why the hell are you half naked?"

he finally asked, the stranger in front of him stayed silent so he decided to really look at the guy 'dark raven hair shoulder length, pale skin, dark blue eyes, sharp nose,pale pink lips and looked to be around 6'something, muscular though not overly he was lean and the boxers he wore were black briefs...he's hot, thinking that did not make him gay he just acknowledged attractiveness when he saw it' the stripper finally answered his question "...non of your fucking business pinky" ..Pinky's eye twitched "the hell did you just call me stripper?!" the stripper glared at him before grinning " you're pretty feisty for someone that's chained up in a basement"...oh yeah..."how the hell did i get here?" he asked while looking around the basement there was nothing in it except for a large chest that had a lock on it but other than that the basement was empty just concrete floors concrete walls and concrete ceiling...It was really bringing back shitty memories "oh you don't remember? well i did drug you, so what _do_ you remember?" pinky stared at the floor between his legs his eyebrows were furrowed and then...He remembered

**_flashback_**

**_pinky's pov_**

_I stared into the river bank that was in front of me, the water was as calm as always, I let out a sigh and continued walking...I need a drink, I let out a groan, but i'm broke...,Who cares? i'm hot I can get drinks easily, I walked in front of a night club and stopped, I turned towards the club and looked at my reflection in the glass I wore black ripped jeans, black timberland, a white shirt and a white scaly looking scarf and I had a little pass shoulder length wild pink hair, mossy green eyes, sharp nose, plump pink lips, sadly I was pretty short for my age 5'6 so most people didn't believe that I am 19 which is why there would have been trouble when I tried to enter this club but I had my ID on me and successfully entered the club._

_...I was seriously the hottest person i'm this entire club, sighing I sat at the bar but didn't order anything, soon a shot was slid in front of me it was yellow and blue, I looked to my right and saw a guy he was pale and had very dark blue hair same colored eyes he was very handsome he smiled at me and I looked into his eyes and noticed they looked cold and harsh like he could kill an adorable kitten and not feel like shit after...Or something like that..._

_ But the smile was real, he looked almost...happy? like he was happy to see me, I raised an eyebrow but smiled back it wasn't a flirtatious smile or anything it was just one of thanks, I grabbed the shot and brought it to my lips I threw my head back and downed the liquid, it tasted horrible but I swallowed it though I was gagging like crazy, I placed the glass down and saw that there was another one it looked to be the same as the first I also noticed he had sat next to me I looked at him and said "what the fuck was that nasty ass shit?" I was always told that I didn't have a filter, he chuckled and answered "I don't really know but it hits quick and hard" I hummed in response as I downed the other one "I can order some more...If you want?" he said, I quickly nodded yes even though it tasted like earwax he was right it hit hard and fast, it was just what I needed._

_five more shots and I could hardly sit properly, who knew staying in one spot could be so hard?, he glanced at me then back at his drink before asking "are you alright?" he looked at me again with a raised brow because i didn't answer him only because I didn't hear what he said because a lot of people had gathered at the bar all the sets were taken and people were laughing and talking loudly over the blaring music, he leaned closer and I turned my head forwards and leaned to the side closer to him so his lips were at my ear he then repeated a little too loudly in my ear_

_"are you alright!?"_

_I moved away while rubbing my ringing ear, turning my head towards him I glared and yelled "Well I WAS fine before you ruptured my eardrum!__" he laughed and said "sorry rose bud" I glared at him again as the jerk started laughing his ass off, pouting I stood up though shaking while doing so, I looked towards him and said "ima gonna go 'ome" even though I didn't have such a lovely thing, I gulped when he stopped laughing, the smile on his face dropped quicker than my moods, he reached for my hand but i quickly moved it, I spun on the hills of my feet and made a B line for the exit...but I turned.. I made my way deeper in the crowd with a smile on my face I looked over my shoulder and saw him following me I felt my heart leap, I grinned I knew I should be running out of the club but I didn't want to, I skillfully weaved though people and turned around, I stopped..._

_He's gone, I looked around before quickly turning back, I gasped feeling my stomach drop, he was right in front of me before I could move he grabbed my arm and tugged me towards him he quickly pulled me out the back door I stumbled behind him not having the strength to fight him,we were outside and the door slammed shut behind us he quickly pinned me against the wet brick walls of the club, my wrists were held above my head while his chest was pressed against mine and a leg pushed between my own, I opened my mouth to tell him off but he shoved something in my mouth the liquid filled my mouth he pulled the bottle out and covered my mouth with his free hand making sure he covered my nose too "swallow" I tried to yell at him but ended up choking on the weird tasting liquid and instinctively swallow the whatever was in my mouth, he moved his hand and I quickly took in gulps of air I tried to push him away and run but before I knew it I was falling, my head hit the floor hard and I blacked out._

_**Flashback**_

** _E__nd_**

**_no one's pov_**

Well that explains his massive headache "oh..." he liked to be chased "you sure didn't seem like you wanted to get away from me" he ignored his comment "so why am I here?" "can you guess?" he asked, pinky thought for a sec before shaking his head no, sighing the stripper answered "you're my new lab rat" "oh...Can I be a lab dragon?" the stripper's eyes widened for a second before chuckling and answering "No" pinky pouted before asking "can i know your name?" why not? it not like he'd be able to tell anyone the only time he'll leave this basement is when he's dead "its gray, yours?" he asked. pinky answered "my name is...dragon" with a fanged grin, he has no choice but to call me dragon now "okay lab rat" gray responded with a grin of his own, pinky pouted

"shitty stripper"

_**TBC**_

**hey guys i'm back! i guess I am doing better and i know i should finish The bipolar pyromaniac and PTSD depressed but i don't think i can right now but i'll try! bye~3**


End file.
